


Dammit Cas-Destiel

by captaindestiel1



Series: Canonverse Destiel smut and fluff [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sam Ships It, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>destiel. smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Cas-Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my REALLY old work before I knew what editing was. I'll fix it eventually.

Dean sat at the edge of his motel bed with his half empty beer hanging loosely from his hand, eyes fixated on the small television, a new episode of Dr.Sexy M.D. starts. Sam heads out of the bathroom, straightening his tie, on his way out to investigate a case.

"Ugh Dean, how do you watch this trash?"

Dean looked up in shock "Trash?! Sammy Dr. Sexy is art, I mean look at the guy!"

Dean tuned Sam out for a moment to wonder how Cas was doing, it had been a couple of weeks since he had seen him.

Sam rolled his eyes "Ya know Dean, I swear you have a crush on him or something."

Dean choked on his beer. "W-what?!"

Sam chuckled "Dude, I was kidding, you know I was talking about Dr.Sexy right?"

Dean laughed in response "Haha, yeah I know Sammy." Sam stared at Dean suspiciously for a moment before slipping on his suit jacket.

"I should be back late tonight maybe about 11, case shouldn't take long."

Dean glanced at the cheap alarm clock on the end table, it read 2:30 pm. "Alright Sammy, don't die."

Sam laughed "I think that comment is irrelevant at this point Dean." Grabbing the keys to the Impala off the kitchen table, Sam headed out the door.

"Finally!" Dean exclaimed as he sat his beer on the table and unbuckled his belt, Dr.Sexy still playing in the background. Dean slid his jeans off and pulled his shirt over his head. He headed over to the bathroom, slipping his boxers off on the way, Dean stepped into the shower. It had been a long while since Dean had been by himself, he occasionally liked his privacy. Letting the warm water run over his face he began to think about Cas again.

It had been a long while since he had seen him. Those bright blue eyes that always stared at Dean so curiously. Cas had a certain adorableness about him Dean had noticed, the way he stared at everyday objects with such intense interest. As his thoughts continued, he felt himself twitch, he looked down. He was semi-hard and he couldn't figure out why, because he was thinking about Cas?

That couldn't be, Dean thought. Before he knew it, he starting stroking himself, envisioning the angel's sweet face. One hand pressed against the tile of the shower, he began to rub faster, tilting his head back into the water. "Ugh..Cas..." he moaned.

"Yes Dean?" Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a gruff voice outside the shower.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean growled, peeking from behind the shower curtain. The angel stood right outside the shower, eyes fixated on Dean.

"What?" he tilted his head curiously. Dean felt his face turn red, every time Cas tilted his head like that it was just so cute.

"Dean are you alright? You appear to have an increase in body temperature." Dean sighed, trying to make an excuse for his scarlet face.

"I'm in a hot shower Cas, of course my temperature is increased. Just...go wait in the room okay, I'll be out in a minute." The angel nodded then disappeared. Dean, assuming Cas was in the next room, stepped out of the shower. Shaking as much water out of his hair as he could, he reached for his sweatpants, then slipped them on.

"Oh dammit." Dean had forgotten to grab a shirt. Deciding it wasn't important, he headed to the next room. Cas was sitting on his bed, watching the small television. as Dean crossed the room to retrieve his beer, blue eyes followed him. Cas couldn't help but stare at Dean's sculpted chest, sweatpants hanging low off his hips. Dean had beautiful skin, adorably speckled with freckles. Dean took a swig of his beer and turned to Cas.

"So whats the word Cas?"

Cas snapping back to reality replied "It's a shortened version of my name."

Dean raised his eyebrows "Right." He took another sip of his beer and proceeded to sit down next to Cas on the bed. His eyes darted to the screen, attention turned back to Dr.Sexy. The Angel stared at Dean's profile, green eyes flashing lightly under long lashes.

"Do you find him attractive Dean?" thankfully Dean didn't choke on his beer this time.

"What?" he turned to curious cerulean eyes. " Dr.Sexy? Yeah, he's pretty good looking, gets all the ladies. So yeah, I guess he's attractive."

Cas's shoulders dropped "Oh."

Dean looked at him curiously "What is it?"

the angel sighed "I look nothing like him."

Dean chuckled "Why should you Cas? You're plenty attractive."

The angel's eyes lit up "Really?" the hunter slapped his hand on the man's shoulder

"Yeah man, plenty attractive." After taking the final sip of his beer, he turned to see Cas's nose barely an inch from his. "Uh...Cas..." Dean stuttered.

"Does that mean you find me attractive Dean?" Cas closed in only slightly, their lips a hairs breath from each other.

"Cas...I..." Dean was silenced by lips pressed against his own. He wanted to fight it, but Cas's lips were so soft, so right. He reached his hand up to run it through shaggy dark hair. The angel pulled back, staring into emerald green eyes.

"I know what you were doing in the shower Dean." The angel teased as Dean's face turned red.

"I um...that was..." Dean stuttered. Dean dropped his empty beer bottle as he was pushed back onto the bed. "Cas what are you?" the angel began slipping off his tie and coat, discarding them to the side.

"Enough fantasy Dean, how would you like to try the real thing?" Dean's mouth fell agape as his sweatpants became a little too tight.

Cas unbuttoned his dress shirt, pulling Dean's hand against his chest. Dean's touch was magical, slight and filled Cas with emotions he didn't know how to control. Sitting atop the larger man's body, the angel leaned down, noses brushing together.

"Dean I want you." he breathed. Dean wanted Cas too, he just wasn't so sure if he could handle the part he was going to play in this, and if his masculinity could take it. Cas obviously wanted to be the pitcher in this situation. Before Dean had a chance to object Cas was nibbling on his ear.

Dean responded with a slight moan as he felt warm breath against his ear. Cas proceed to bring nibbles down his neck until he got to a particularly sensitive part of it. Dean's back arched in reaction, moaning a little louder this time as he subconsciously grinded against the angel.

"Ahh...Cas..." he moaned as the angelic kisses drifted lower, stopping half way down his stomach, sky blue eyes resting on Dean.

"Dean, did you know that they say freckles come from angel kisses?" Dean looked up incredulously at Cas. The angel smiled "I want to be the only angel's kisses you have, I'm going to kiss you for every freckle on your body."

Cas proceeded to slid Dean's sweat pants down, kissing the inner part of his thigh. Dean gasped as Cas's breath hit such a sensitive spot. The angel proceeded to run his tongue up Dean's thigh, causing the body under him to twitch and buck slightly. Nose coming to rest at Dean's shaft, he slowly ran his tongue up the length, causing the man to gasp as his back arched. Dean's breathing becoming labored, he moaned loudly as Cas drank him in, sliding Dean in and out of his warm mouth. Hands grasping the sheets, Dean's moans increased in volume as Castiel bobbed his head up and down. Cas kept going, as an angel he didn't need air, so he continued far beyond what Dean was used to.

"Ahh Cas...I'm gonna..." Dean tried to hold it in, but the angel was far too good with his tongue. He unintentionally released into the angel's waiting mouth. Not sure what to do, Cas promptly drank til the last bit slid down his throat. "Ah fuck...sorry Cas..." Dean panted as the angel pulled back, wiping his mouth.

"It's alright Dean, it just tastes like molecules." Dean wondered what he meant as he sat up. He looked at the angel curiously, noticing the corner of his mouth still slightly wet.

"Ah, come here Cas." He proceeded to rub his thumb across the corner of Cas's mouth, wiping it dry.

"So Dean?"

Green eyes flicked up."Yeah?"

The angel motioned his eyes down "What about me?" Dean looked down to notice Cas's dress pants were stretched a little too tight.

"Oh, right...I can...I guess I could give you a blowjob too, fairs fair but I dont know if ill be any good a..." Dean was silenced as Cas covered his mouth with his hand.

"No Dean, I don't want a blow job, I want to fuck you." Dean's eyes widened with slight disbelief, removing Cas's hand from his mouth.

"Uh...Cas...I dunno." the angel's eyes begged. Dean couldn't resist those bright blue orbs. "Ah...okay..." Dean resigned. "Just grab the bottle off the table." Cas reached for the bottle only the word "lubricant" printed across it.

Cas continued to stare at the bottle "Do you even know how to use that Cas?" Dean questioned. Blue eyes flicked up.

"Of course Dean, I was in the garrison, it was my job to watch to humanity. I've learned a few things." Trying to not think of what Cas has seen, Dean gasped as the angel flipped him over. Grabbing Dean by the hips, he hoisted him on his knees. Dean winced as he heard the angel squirt the substance from the bottle into his hand. Cas proceeded to rub a finger against Dean's warm entrance, slowly sliding a finger in. Dean gasped from the intrusion, burying his face in the pillow. As Cas slid his finger in and out, Dean slowly got used to it, moaning at each motion the angel made inside him.

Slipping in a second finger, the hunter began to moan the angel's name, and by a third he was practically screaming it. Feeling that Dean was ready, because Cas certainly was, he slid his fingers free. Dean's knees buckled under him as the angel slid out, Dean gasped for air. Grasping Dean's hips again, Cas slowly began to grind against him. Dean, surprising himself, pushed his ass back as if he was practically begging for more. The angel took notice groaning as he moved slowly against the lustful hunter.

"Ah...Dean..." The grinding came to a halt. "Dean I need you...now..." he panted.

"Go ahead Cas, you can have me." Dean breathed. Gripping himself, Cas slowly slid into Dean. "Ah! Fuck!" Dean howled in pain, as the head of Cas's member was barely in.

"Dean, do you want me to stop?"

Dean breathed heavily "I-its...alright Cas...just...give me a minute..." A few moments passed, Dean finally able to catch his breath "I'm alright Cas...keep going." the angel nodded slowly sliding in even more, Dean wincing beneath him.

Finally all the way in Cas whispered into his ear "I'm going to move now Dean." The hunter only nodded quickly in response. Cas slowly began to slide in and out, pacing himself, trying not to hurt Dean, it was Dean's first time after all. As he felt Cas move inside, Dean got more used to it, the pain passing and pleasure surfacing.

"Mmm...Cas...speed up a little." He moaned, pushing his ass into the angel. Cas hesitated, but Dean had been through much worse. he knew the hunter could handle it. So Cas sped up, creating a rhythm, his and Dean's breathing in sync as he pumped into the panting man.

"Mmm...Dean..." Cas bit his lip as he sped up even more, so caught up in the feeling he didnt realize how roughly he was slamming into Dean.

"Ahh...fuck...C-Cas..." Dean groaned as Cas hit that sweet spot over and over. Though he had just came, Dean felt like he was about to again. Muscles tightened as he was close to release. Before it came however he felt a warmth inside him. Cas gasping as he released into Dean. Feeling the heat inside him, Dean came as well, panting, his knees weak. He gasped as he felt Cas slide out of him.

Dean's knees finally gave out, he collapsed on the messy bed. Not even caring that he was dirty, he rolled over on his back. He winced "Damn my ass hurts." Cas laid down beside him, breathing normally.

"Was that...was I alright?" The angel leaned over to look at Dean. The green eyed man chuckled.

"Yes Cas, that was very alright." Dean grunted "My ass just isn't used to that kind of abuse." Rolling over, Dean tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but just couldn't. Giving up, he stayed where he was, resting on his side. He felt warmth snuggle up to his back.

"Cas?" Dean looked back. The angel nuzzled his nose further into Dean's back, mumbling words Dean barely just heard

"I love you Dean Winchester."

Dean smiled. "I love you too Cas." Looking at the clock it read 6:30 p.m. He could get in his four hours before Sammy got back. He didn't want his brother to catch him like this. Naked next to another man, Bed covered in...fluids. But Cas was so comfy and Dean decided he would wake up before Sammy got back. He rolled over and wrapped the angel in his arms, drifting off to sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Dean's eyes snapped open, focused on the source of the noise. Sam stood at the foot of the bed, staring at his naked brother, next to the naked angel.

"I...um...ya see Sammy..." Dean stuttered.

Sam laughed "I fucking knew it, Bobby owes me twenty bucks."

Sam headed to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Dean shrugged and cuddled back up next to Cas. A few more hours sleep couldn't hurt, snuggling against Cas's shoulder he fell back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
